Ties and Misunderstandings
by That Fire
Summary: Draco's plan goes horribly wrong. DM/HP. silly oneshot.


I wrote this while i have writers block for Aperite mentem hostibus. It should be updated sometime this week though :) Enjoy! xx

* * *

><p>Draco sauntered down the stairs of Malfoy Manor, he had a Gryffindor tie hanging loosely from his neck, and a Hogwarts cloak slung around his shoulders.<p>

He entered the north wing, walking straight to the library where he knew his parents would be residing.

He forced the large oak doors open dramatically, ensuring both Lucius and Narcissa would turn their attention to him, he posed, trying to look serious.

"I have Harry Potter tied to my bed." He declared, managing to keep a straight face.

Narcissa had dropped her china tea cup which now lay broken at her feet, her mouth was hanging open inelegantly, and her hands were frozen from where the cup had been. Lucius' book lay limply in his hands, he face showed a conflict of emotions, both proud of his son, and alarmed that they supposedly had a kidnapped Harry Potter in their home.

"Draco," Narcissa had recovered first, she composed herself before talking slowly as if Draco were a child. "I think it would be best, if we all go to your room and explain to Mr. Potter that this has been a great misunderstanding, and let him go. If we are lucky he will not go to Ministry."

Draco who had been inwardly smirking at his parents reactions, froze at the thought of them seeing Harry, where he left him, half naked tied to his bed. He opened his mouth to speak but Lucius cut in.

"Yes, your mother is right Draco. Come." He stood to rise, with Narcissa following him, they walked out of the library towards Draco's room, before Draco snapped into motion.

"I really don't think it's necessary that we _all_ go up. It's not-wait I didn't kidnap him!" he hurriedly tried to explain to them what had actually happened, but they carried on walking, seemingly ignoring him, though they were both worrying about their sons mental health.

"We must contact a healer once we have sorted out the Potter situation. Poor boy, he tells us he has Potter tied to his bed and then doesn't think he kidnapped him. The war must have effected him more than we sort Lucius." Narcissa whispered to her husband worriedly, she ignored her sons _delusional_ protests. Lucius nodded his agreement, and turned left stopping in front of his sons rooms.

Draco was still shouting protests at his parents, when he realised they were outside his rooms. He tried to move forward to block them from entering but Lucius just moved him out of the way with his cane. He followed them with his head bowed, hair obscuring his face, dreading the moment when his parents would come face to well... semi naked Potter.

He was so busy wishing for the floor to open up and swallow him whole, he didn't realised his mother had stopped and walked straight into her back. He moved to the side of her and suddenly wished he could think of a spell that would obliviate everyone in the room of this day.

Potter lay, hands tied to the headboard, eyes closed, humming painfully some muggle song, his feet tapped to his beat, and he seemed to not notice the three figures looming over the end of the bed, only when Narcissa's voice shrieked did he open his eyes.

" Draco Lucius Malfoy! What have you done to him? Not only have you _kidnapped _Harry Potter, you have stripped him half naked, and obviously cursed him as he is clearly delusional!"

Harry, who had been trying to crawl into the bed out of embarrassment, paused at the mention at kidnapping.

" Kidnapped? _Cursed?_" Harry asked in a small voice, which went ignored by Draco's protests.

"I didn't kidnap him! And I certainly didn't curse him. I just, we wanted too...it's not what-" He broke off in a huff has his parents stared at him disbelievingly. "You weren't meant to come in here!"

"Draco, all the signs lead to Mr. Potter being here against his will, so I suggest you apologise and maybe he will forgive you." Lucius said sternly.

"What signs?" Draco shouted, frustrated, his plan was going so wrong. He moaned in despair.

"Draco," He mother said, her voice held a note of warning. "Apologise and untie him."

Harry who was been watching the conversation finally lost his patience.

"What the bloody hell are you all going on about?" he shouted, immediately blushing as all attention turned to him, and he remembered his compromising position and lack of clothing.

Lucius raised an eyebrow and Narcissa narrowed her eyes, before looking at Potter questionably.

Harry still blushing, coughed awkwardly and turned pleading eyes to Draco, who was adamantly staring at the floor, he rolled his eyes at the lack of help.

"Urm," he muttered awkwardly, inwardly scolding himself at his tact or lack of. "Sorry, Mrs Malfoy, Luc-er Mr Malfoy. I... what do you mean kidnapped? I'm no-I haven't, urm I here because... I wanted to be here." He finished quietly, though Narcissa and Lucius heard.

Narcissa's mouth curved into an 'o' of understanding after a few moments, but Lucius went an incredibly pale colour, even for him.

"Oh god, Draco what have you done to him." He muttered rubbing his temples with his free hand. "I'll cast some spells and see if I can sort him out, if not we'll obliviate him and send him to St. Mungo's." He pulled his wand from his cane and pointed it between Harry's eyes which were unnaturally wide at hearing _"obliviate him." _

Draco, who had raised his head at his fathers words, stepped forward, inwardly rolling his eyes at his father.

"Draco move out the way, the quicker we get this over with the better." He urged his son.

"Oh for, there's nothing wrong with him!" He said in exasperated voice, ignoring his fathers sardonic look. "He's my bloody boyfriend! You were meant to be annoyed at that, then I'd come up here and have amazing make up sex with Harry while you drowned your sorrows in firewhiskey." He said sulking, while blushing.

"Amazing make up sex?" Harry questioned, looking a mixture of pleased at the thought and embarrassed that Draco had said that much to his parents. He looked away when Draco sent him an irritated look.

Draco turned back to his father who was stuttering helplessly, his wand hanging limply by his sides, his eyes turned from Draco to Potter before landing pleadingly on his wife.

"Narcissa?" He moaned pitifully.

Narcissa just smiled at Lucius, before patting his arm. She turned and smiled brightly at Draco and Potter.

"Well then, that is certainly better than kidnapping isn't it? We'll be leaving you two alone for a while. Do stay for dinner Harry, we have much to talk about." She smirked slightly before dragging her slack jawed husband from the room, leaving two blushing boys, one still tied to the bed.

"How did you even get a Gryffindor tie anyway?" She heard Potter ask.

"Oh, shut up Harry." She could hear the eye roll in Draco's voice and couldn't help but being proud of that, as she tuned back to her husband moaning about _Bloody Potters _and _I don't think we have enough firewhiskey to make me forget this._

Narcissa just smiled and continued dragging him back the library. She was sure once Lucius realised the benefits of having Potter friendly with the Malfoy's he'd be more than pleased.


End file.
